Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for dynamically recommending changes to an association between an operating system image and an update group.
Description of Related Art
In modern data centers, system administrators often maintain a collection of master operating system (OS) images that are reserved for deployment unto new systems as these systems become operational. A master OS image is a boot device image that includes a representation of a computer program and its related data such as a kernel, file system, configuration, and libraries at a particular given point in time. Deploying copies of a single master OS image is sometimes an efficient way to get multiple systems operational quickly. If a user of the deployed copy has to spend time changing the configuration of the deployed copy, however, the usefulness and efficiency of deployment from the master OS image is diminished.